Evolutionaries
History Origin The Evolutionaries were an ancient group of beings that that were present on Earth millions of years ago. Their origins were actually traced to around 2.7 million years ago when they were originally a group of pre-Homo Sapiens that were hunted by predators on the planet. One day, such animals had attacked these primitive humanoids who were saved by the intervention of the Eternal known as Phastos. At least three of these wounded Homo Sapiens were saved by the Eternal who they believed were gods that had come to save them. Taking them back to his home, Phastos used nanotechnology to repair the damage done to these primitive Homo Sapiens and kept them in tanks until they healed. During this time, they were artificially evolved by the Eternal who infused them with cosmic radiation. These proto-Evolutionaries began to develop language whilst within their healing tanks who were taught by Phastos's machinery. These creatures learnt that the Eternal had saved them for a purpose and that their new duty would mean that they would never be preyed upon again. Instead, they were going to be given a select purpose in defending evolution itself though their Eternal creator knew that his experiments were in fact forbidden. In time, they were prepared and were able to speak the language of the space gods with celestial energy running through their veins. Due to the complicated nature of events, Phastos was unable to aid the Evolutionaries though he told them that their mission was one of mercy. After equipping them with armor, they were informed that their suits would keep them dormant as long as they needed and they were outfitted with remarkable technologies which they used for the express purpose of protecting evolution. As such, the purpose of the Evolutionaries was simple; to ensure the survival of newly developed species that was destined to become the future dominant race in the world. They were led to believe that this was their duty and that their charges would love them for it. Despite their advanced technology and abilities, beneath their armor, the Evolutionaries still retained their pre-Homo Sapien appearance. According to them, they claimed that they lived in the darkness waiting for the chance for their purpose to come into effect once again. This time came to pass when they first heard the cries of early Human's when two of their kind were born. The new species was born from the older one around 2.5 million years ago and it was believed that they were filled with potential as dictated by evolution. During this time, they came upon a pair of newborn children who's parents attempted to kill them which led to the Evolutionaries killing the entire tribe that was hiding within the cave - leaving only the two members of the new species as the only survivors. Since that time, the Evolutionaries watched over the developing Mutants and protected them until they could protect themselves. This led them to the conclusion that for Homo Sapiens to live, Australopithecus had to die which led to the extermination of that species. Though many years later, the scientist Charles Darwin concluded the view that civilized race of man would certainly replace and exterminate the savage races of the world. However, he was in fact wrong as this was the duty as well as actions of the Evolutionaries. Encounter with The X-Men During the formation of the X-Men, the group of superheroes battled the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants whereupon they fought against an early model of the Sentinels before returning to the Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. At this moment, the Evolutionaries approached the X-Men along with their mentor Professor Charles Xavier where they declared that Mutantkind was in danger and that they were there to ensure their survival. When Xavier attempted to dissuade them from their goals, the Evolutionaries attempted to discern whether he spoke for Mutantkind. However, Iceman in fear of the entities killing his parents attacked them leading to a skirmish between the Evolutionaries and the X-Men which was stopped by Professor Xavier. But this act led to the Evolutionaries concluding that Charles Xavier was unable to control his own students and therefore was not the leader of Mutantkind. Thus, they departed to find a Mutant who did speak for Homo Superior leading them to find Magneto. Upon meeting him, the Evolutionaries leader stated that there were many who had the potential of leading Mutantkind. Among their ranks included Farouk, Shaw, Essex and even the "thief" En Sabah Nur but each had their flaws. Magnus was willing to hear the words of the Evolutionaries who revealed their purpose; that they intended to protect the genetically superior species by selectivelly targeting the DNA of Homo Sapiens on a global level which would be instantaneous as well as "merciful". However, before they eliminated mankind, they stated that Mutantkind needed a leader to which they revealed that they had met with Charles Xavier. Magneto stated that Xavier's dream was simply a dream and that he would be the person who would lead Mutantkind in taking over the planet. The Evolutionaries asked that he gather his species and lead them to which they journeyed to the Essex clinic to witness Magneto kidnap Emma Frost in order to use her telepathic talents to use Cerebro to communicate on a global level. After entering the Xavier Mansion, Magneto accomplished his task and waited whilst the Evolutionaries began the process of eliminating all of Homo Sapiens from the planet. However, Cyclops arrived at the scene and he attacked Magneto alongside Angel. Lensherr offered Summers the simple choice; join him alongside his kind or die. Cyclops refused and both Wanda Maximoff and Pietro Maximoff turned against their father Magneto as they would not allow him to commit genocide. As a result, the Evolutionaries felt that he was not fit to lead Mutantkind if his own followers had turned against him. In the midst of the battle, his helmet was off and Xavier arrived at the scene where he used his telepathy to knock Magneto unconscious. Despite this chain of events, the Evolutionaries did not intend to end their planned extermination of Homo Sapiens. This forced Summers to call upon Henry McCoy to use an experimental device to depower the Evolutionaries by separating them from their cosmic energy. This act instead killed two of them and left the third severely wounded and furious at the death of his kin. Despite this being the case, Cyclops managed to convince the lone Evolutionary that Humanity was needed for Mutantkind to prosper and vowed to lead them in time as well as to prevent their destruction. Initially, the sole Evolutionary did not believe this was possible and that Mutants would be exterminated unless intervention was made but Cyclops vowed that the X-Men would ensure Homo Superior's survival. Somewhat convinced, the Evolutionary decided to depart but stated that his works was forbidden and thus he used his great cosmic power to erase the minds of everyone of their encounter with the Evolutionaries where they would wait in the shadows to see whether Cyclops promise came to pass. In addition, he wiped the memory of Beast creating the device that killed his two comrades to prevent it from being recreated. Mission: Homo Superior Following the Decimation event, the Evolutionaries once more became active and emerged at Utopia during a battle between the remaining Mutants who were fighting the Neos. The lead Evolutionary claimed that Cyclops had lied to them at which point the leader of the Neo Guardian Clan attempted to attack the being. This entity identified the species of the Neo leader and stated that they had ceased to evolve thus concluded that they presented a clear as well as present danger to the Mutant race. Declaring that they would not allow it, the Guardian Clan leader was brutally killed and the entire Neo race was annihilated across the world leading to their species extinction. Following the massacre, Cyclops stated that the Evolutionaries had come to ensure the survival of the Mutant race; this they deemed achievable by the extinction of Homo Sapiens. This was because the Evolutionaries believed that for Homo Superior to live, Humanity needed to die. They claimed that Cyclops had deceived them as numerous Mutants had been killed either at the hands of Sentinels, other Mutants such as Cassandra Nova and recently during Decimation by the hands of the Scarlet Witch. Whilst Cyclops attempted to prevent the Utopian Mutants from attacking and convincing the Evolutionaries that they were thriving, the entities decided to eliminate Cyclops thus starting hostilities. During this time, Cyclops fellow X-Men desperately attempted to take him to shelter and defied his orders whilst he urged them to prevent the Evolutionaries from meeting Magneto. At least 25 Evolutionaries were present at the battle with only Archangel being the only one capable of killing them. Whilst Cyclops was kept safe, the Mutants on Utopia battled the Evolutionaries who urged their foes that they intended to save them but only if Summers was eliminated. They even commented that Magneto's words in their last encounter were true that to sacrifice the few to save the many was a necessary step in saving the Mutant species and thus demanded that Cyclops be given to them. This chain of events saw the Evolutionaries leader confront Magneto and remarked that Magnus could still lead Mutantkind. After knocking out his foe, the Evolutionaries leader saw Emma Frost and demanded that she summon Cyclops after stating that he had seen into her mind before. If she did not comply, he stated that he would leave her mind in the state that she was in during her time in the Essex clinic. When Magneto directed a powerful blast at them, the Evolutionaries said that Magnus should show his fellow Mutants how strong he was by leading and that to accomplish this he should kill Cyclops. Cyclops managed to arrive at the battlefield and defended Emma Frost from the Evolutionary. However, a psychic burst from Irma Cuckoo led to Cyclops memories of past events being transmitted all across Utopia allowing everyone to remember the previous encounter with the Evolutionaries. However, this led to Magneto recalling the event and he seemingly joined forces with the powerful group of beings as they hovered over the surface of Utopia. This was a plot by Magneto who struck back by saying that his previous actions had alienated him from his children and thus did not wish to walk down such a ruinous path once more. The Evolutionary used his power to throw everyone aside whilst intending to continue his mission. A blast from Cyclops managed to wound him and he stated that he no longer cared who led Mutantkind except that Summers had failed and thus needed to die as he had led Homo Superior to the brink of extinction. As his vast powers began to terminate Humans, Cyclops had the X-Club activate a device similar to the one Beast had made before which greatly weakened the Evolutionary thus defeating him. Shocked, the Evolutionary said that the Eternal had charged him with saving Mutants who were the superior genetic species. But Cyclops stated that Mutantkind did not need the Evolutionaries and instead had the X-Men. The last Evolutionary responded that Phastos had told them their mission was an act of mercy and that their charges would love them for it. However, he stated that Cyclops did not deserve saving but deserved to burn whereupon he teleported away from the scene. He re-appeared in Africa where his presence killed a pair of Humans in a mine. This Evolutionary believed that his gods intended for mankind to be terminated and even in his weakened state, he was capable of accomplishing this task. However, he believed that this was no longer his purpose and instead he would go against everything he fought for as he now intended to eliminate his charge; the Mutant Cyclops. Notes *The claim of the Evolutionaries that they eliminated earlier species in order to allow a new developing race to prosper is similar to the concept to the Extinction Gene Trivia *There were only three true Evolutionaries who were saved by Phastos and this reduced to one after the first encounter with the X-Men. Links *http://marvel.wikia.com/Evolutionaries *http://www.comicvine.com/evolutionaries/65-58342/ Category:Teams